Friends & Lovers
by cendella
Summary: Jack and Allison's relationship takes an unexpected turn.
1. And Baby Makes Three

**I do not own EUReKA**

Friends & Lovers

Chapter 1: And Baby Makes Three

"_Oh my God. What am I going to do?"_

Allison whispered the rhetorical question to herself as she sat in the early morning darkness at her kitchen table, a steaming mug of herbal tea settled between her trembling fingers. Though she could feel the heat as it scorched her palms, she dared not take them away; an appropriate punishment for what she had done.

How could she explain this to her coworkers, her family, her friends, and the one person who would be affected most? Would Nathan be disappointed in her, or would he understand that she had been broken, and for the first time in months, been presented with a brief glimpse of happiness during a time when she needed it most. Nathan had been gone four months now, and though his absence wasn't as raw as it had been the day she'd learned of his death, she still mourned the loss of his presence. Without Carter, she would surely have been lost. He had been there for her during this difficult time; an ear to listen, a friend to turn to, and a shoulder to lean and more often than not, to cry on. He spent time with Kevin, helping to ease the transition, and took him on adventures when she needed time alone.

That's how it all began, and thats how she'd found herself in the dire situation she was in now.

Four weeks ago, she and Carter had passed a point of no return. She was having a particularly bad day; berated by Mansfield, a failed experiment that would set them back months, and a migraine to end all migraines. Carter had come over that night; as he had on several occasions in the preceding months, takeout from Café Diem, a DVD of the 1980s movie Airplane, and a six pack of micro-brewed Alpine Spring Ale. A compromise of her desire for a full bodied red wine and his nondescript beer.

This had become a ritual for them; gathering a few nights every week, either at her home or his. Sometimes, Zoë would tag along, but tonight, it was just the three of them. True to form, whenever they got together, no matter the disposition she was in before he stepped over that threshold, upon seeing his face her mood would immediately brighten; her worries and fears all disappearing.

There had been nothing particularly special about that night; lighthearted talk, good food, and plenty of laughter. So content, she sidled up next to him; Kevin put to bed only moments before, and now they sat enjoying the remainder of the beer. Her head laid on his shoulder, she listened intently as he told stories from his youth. As she snuggled up closer to him, amused by the tales of his childhood antics, an overwhelming sensation engulfed her; an intense awareness of his entire being. His arm a solid weight across her shoulder, she did what she knew she should have never done.

She closed her eyes and exhaled.

Sitting so close to him, she couldn't help but take notice of certain things; the firmness of the muscles of his chest as her torso rested against his, his intoxicating scent which brought to mind notes of lemon, lavender, coriander, and cedar. She giggled silently to herself; it was so like him. A combination of the things he loved; food and the outdoors.

Taking a chance, she moved in closer, her own arm now slid between the couch cushion and his waist. She didn't know what reaction she'd expected, but he continued talking as if he barely noticed her subtle movement. She didn't know if she should take it as an insult, or what it probably was...nothing. Her heart beating faster, she began to perspire, and before she knew what happened, she kissed him quickly and lightly on the mouth.

An awkward silence filled the room as he viewed her with a look of utter confusion. Taken aback, he pulled away from her. "Allison..."

"Carter," Head titled to one side, she pleaded, "don't look at me like that."

He tried to hide the range of emotions that flashed over his faced, and as much as she knew he wanted her, in her heart, she hoped he wouldn't think it a mistake.

She could feel his hand cover hers; strong yet soft at the same time. "Allison, you don't want to do this. You're vulnerable right now."

Incensed that he dared patronize her, she turned on him instantly. "Don't tell me how I feel! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Eyebrows raised, he challenged her. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do!"

Standing abruptly, she closed her eyes and let out a long deep sigh. She had to gain control of her emotions. She didn't want to alienate the one man who was her main supporter.

"Please, Jack," At the sound of his name, he paused; his own features softening, "I need you."

"Allison, as much as I want to, I...I can't." The look in his eyes was a combination of sympathy and love.

Allison had know how he felt about her, but to his credit, in all the time she'd know him, he never tried to take advantage, even when the opportunity presented itself. Especially throughout this difficult period, he had been nothing but the perfect gentleman. That's why she couldn't imagine what was going through his head right now. Did he think her pitiful to ask this of him? Did he think her cruel for turning to him now that Nathan was gone, or that she'd completely lost her mind?

Whatever his reasoning, suddenly, she felt ashamed. At once, her tears began to flow as the realization of her request settled upon her. She couldn't face him; she couldn't look into his eyes, or bare the idea of how he now viewed her. Brushing past him she ran upstairs. His voice trailing off, she slammed the bedroom door behind her and fell onto the bed, distraught. Her body lurching, she wailed not only for what had just occurred, but for all that had transpired over the last few years.

She felt guilt for having agreed to marry Nathan. Had she not, he may have been alive today. Guilty for disrespecting his memory and making a pass at the man he considered a rival for her affections. Embarrassed for the position she'd put Carter in. Had it not been for his constant support these last few months, she didn't what state she would have been in. Thinking back, she realized he had always been in her corner. Concerned not only for her, but for Kevin as well. His loyalty to her was unyielding, undying, unimaginable.

A soft knock at her bedroom door startled her. Barely opening a crack, he peered in. Naturally, she'd assumed he'd left out; turned off by her overt act of passion and furtive suggestion. She really didn't know what to say to him, so wiping the tears with the back of her arm, she began her apology.

"Carter, I'm so sorry for my behavior. I..."

Without word, he walked further into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

What transpired next, was a night of tender, passionate, and beautiful love making. And that's how she found herself in the predicament she was in now.

Gingerly, she began her morning regimen as she could hear Kevin stirring in his room. He'd be ready for breakfast soon and she didn't want to upset his usual routine. Besides, she couldn't just sit there wallowing in misery all day. Luckily it was Saturday, so she didn't have to face the world, but she wouldn't be able to hide from it for too much longer.

She was going to have to speak with Carter. She was going to have to tell him that she was having his baby.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here_

_**A/N:**__ This is a reader request from _Newtons3rdlaw_. A story where Allison becomes pregnant by Jack after a one night stand. I know it's taken me forever to get it written, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy my vision. _


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**I do not own EUReKA**

Friends & Lovers

Chapter 2: Where Do We Go From Here?

"_What in the hell did I just do?"_

Jack's head was spinning. What just happened; he was still finding it hard to comprehend. He and Allison; the woman he had fallen in love with at first sight, had just shared a magical evening together. They had finally become one in way he'd pictured only in his dreams.

As he cruised down the deserted road, he was thankful that the sun had not yet risen. At four o'clock in the morning, he could travel home at a leisurely speed without worry. The unhurried pace allowed him to play the events over in his mind as he attempted to pick out the precise moment when everything changed.

It had been a typical evening with Allison and Kevin; good food, a few drinks, and a movie which required no serious thought process to enjoy. It had become a routine with them after that horrible day of the accident; the day that Stark sacrificed his life for the woman he'd ever loved.

Himself burdened by guilt, Jack felt it not only his duty, but his obligation to see Allison through this difficult time. Thinking only of her wellbeing, he pushed his own romantic feelings for her deep down; a practice by this point he was well familiar in doing. Besides, this was not the appropriate time for him to confess his love for her. What she needed most was a friend, and true to his word, he would honor Nathan's request...

"_Take care of her Jack." _

The time he'd begun spending with Allison and Kevin opened a new chapter in their relationship. By this point, they were already extremely close, but now they allowed their vulnerabilities to show. Sure, Jack knew a lot about Allison and vice versa, but to learn of the intensely personal details of her life made their bond stronger than it had ever been. She would talk openly and frankly about Stark and of her first husband, David. And though Jack was always happy to lend an ear, he feared he would forever be boxed in a corner. Doomed to never be more than just a good buddy.

But, there was one aspect of their newfound association that was extremely important to him.

Jack, had always had a bond with Kevin, a secret one that no one was privy too. When he first arrived in Eureka, Kevin was one of the first people to greet him. Unbeknownst to him at the time, Kevin was Autistic and rarely communicated with anyone; at least verbally. When he recounted his interaction with Kevin, Allison bristled at the idea; offended that he would make such a cruel joke. In time, she'd come to see that they did in fact have a special connection. Kevin reacted in a way with him that he did with no one else. Being able to devote more time with him now managed to help not only Kevin, but offered Jack a glimpse of what could be.

As they sat on the couch; talking about nothing in particular, he couldn't help but take notice of how close she sat. The soft silky strands of her hair brushing up against his bare forearm sent shivers down his spine. Sure, they'd been in close proximately before, but for some reason this felt different. As her head rested on his shoulder, he covertly took a whiff of her hair. It smelled of coconut and mango and he wanted to eat her up; literally. It took everything within his power to remain stoic as he desperately longed to cradle her in his arms, kiss her succulent gloss covered lips, speak sweet words of love, but, his chivalrous nature would not allow him to cross that line. More than loving Allison as woman, he loved her as a friend, and though he and Nathan competed for her affections, he had lost out; a result of his own inaction.

So, as they sat together sipping the last of the beer; he regaling her with tales of his adolescence, something out of the ordinary occurred. Allison made a move on him. His body settled firmly against the seat cushion, he could feel Allison's slender arm slip behind his back. Bewildered, he thought that maybe she just felt so comfortable, she'd forgotten who she was with. Maybe it was a gesture of fellowship; it wasn't as if she hadn't touched him before. He knew it couldn't be anything romantic, so he kept talking as if nothing happened, but what she did next started a fire in the pit of his stomach.

Raising her head to face him, he clocked each movement as she advanced. As if in slow motion, he watched as her lips pursed together and her lids lower in anticipation. When her mouth met his, he could have sworn his heart had stopped beating, and without hesitation, he propelled his body away from hers. An awkward silence filled the room as he viewed her suspiciously. His brain cells now colliding a million miles a second, he couldn't figure what had spurred this turn of events.

"Allison..."

"Carter, don't look at me like that."

She had moved on him so fast, he could only picture what his face looked like. He didn't mean to give the impression that he was appalled, he was just caught off guard. Whatever his expression had been, it couldn't have been good because the look in her eyes was soul-crushing. He had to repair this; salvage what they had before it collapsed in on itself.

Gently, he placed a hand on top of hers. "Allison, you don't want to do this. You're vulnerable right now."

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as she seemed enraged by his statement.

"Don't tell me how I feel! I know exactly what I'm doing!"

Confused by her hostile reaction, he immediately mirrored her disposition. "Do you?!"

"Yes, I do!"

Standing abruptly, she appealed to him. "Please, Jack. I need you."

Instantaneously, his resolve softened. He had yearned so long for those words to escape her lips. Had it not been for her current state of mind, he would have happily obliged. So, contrary to his true feelings, he regrettably denied her request.

"Allison, as much as I want to, I...I can't."

Before he could offer up and explanation, she hurried past him and ran upstairs to her room.

"Fuck!" he muttered through gritted teeth; he felt like a heel. He had promised to take care of her Allison, but he was sure that this wasn't exactly what Stark had meant. As much as he would love to comfort her physically, he knew this wasn't right and eventually she would come to that realization. But, on the other hand, he couldn't be sure she didn't want him romantically. He knew she had feelings for him; what those feelings were exactly, he couldn't say. There was one thing for sure; he couldn't stand there like an idiot all night. So, against his better judgment, he made a decision.

Taking them two at a time, he bounded upstairs and strode resolute to her bedroom door. At a crossroads, he knew once he stepped over that threshold, they would pass the point of no return. Reaching out, he tentatively placed one hand around the knob and rapped lightly with the other. Receiving no response, he carefully pushed it open and peered in.

He could see she was crying as she tried furtively to wipe away the tears from her eyes; a sure sign of her embarrassment due to her peculiar conduct.

"Carter, I'm so sorry for my behavior. I..."

Jack didn't want an explanation. He didn't want this moment, whatever it was, to pass them by. Leaving all reason behind, he allowed his heart to take control, and without a word, he walked further into the room, allowing the door to swing shut behind him.

Forcing himself back to the present, Jack let out a long controlled breath. He had been sitting in his front yard for the past half hour, unsure of what his next move should be. He would have been just as content laying with Allison, wrapped in her warm embrace until the early morning light. He still couldn't believe what they'd done. Optimistic as he had never been before, he couldn't let this chance with her slip through his fingers.

Tomorrow he would ask her. He would ask Allison Blake to be his.

* * *

_Next - Chapter 3: The Heart Wants What the Heart Can't Have_


End file.
